This invention relates to a support rail for paper-handling systems and more particularly to a support rail for paper-handling systems utilized in connection with an open office plan, space-dividing system.
In recent years the use of space-dividing wall panel systems, or what is commonly referred to as an "open office plan," has becomore more and more commonplace. A distinct advantage of the open office plan over fixed wall office systems is its mobility and adaptability to change as requirements of the office operations change in terms of size and function or as operations grow and emphases change. Although the open office plan has added greatly to the efficiency of many office organizations, the office has remained primarily a paper-handling and storage operation. Analysis has shown that most offices have similar general requirements, the most predominant of which is the storage and recall of paper work.
The need is clear for the provision of an efficient system for storing and handling paper work which is readily adapted to operate in connection with a typical open plan system. One extremely successful open office system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,116 issued to William C. Anderson et al. for "Space Divider System and Connector Assembly Therefor," which employs a plurality of cylindrical posts to which space-dividing wall panels are hung to form the confines of individual offices. These space-dividing wall panels, which include slotted vertical standards at the edge of each wall panel, can be readily transformed from a simple panel into a working wall by the judicious attachment thereto of wall-hung cabinets, and a paper-handling and storage system. In connection with utilizing a paper-handling system with a space-dividing wall panel, a critical element is a support mechanism which is readily attachable to the wall panel and has a versatility for receiving and supporting a plurality of differently designed paper-handling and storing devices suitable for the variety of different paper management functions.